One hundred moments: 6x8
by Mable
Summary: One hundred moments, and themes, of Six the Artist and Eight the Bully, and the relationship they carry. 6x8


**Mable: I actually wrote this a little bit ago. I know they are supposed to be one sentence long 'themes', but some of the ended up two or three sentences. It's my first attempt at this though. Beware; there's lots of 6x8, and the themes aren't all at in the same time period. Some are in the past, some are in the present, and some in the future. I don't own **_**9, **_**enjoy!**

* * *

_One hundred moments: __**6x8**_

1. _Breath_

It was strange, because even though he had awoken from the Life Giving Rain, it took until he saw his guard alive for him to get his breath back.

2. _Pushed_

Eight pushed and pushed at Six for days, and regretted when Six learned he could move things with his mind, because he really pushed back.

3. _Mismatched_

Just like Six's optics, they were different; just like Six's optics, they still depicted a perfect picture.

4_. Begging_

"Eight… I said we should do it at night… I didn't say we had to do it _every _night."

5. _Changes_

It used to be; one look from Eight and Six would be rushing out of the room. Now it's; one look from Six while leaving the room and Eight is rushing after him.

6. _Color_

After Six got that new orange ink Eight was tempted to change his favorite color to match; there was something irresistible about it, especially when stained all over Six's stripes.

7. _Sharp_

Eight's pain tolerance had always been high, so he was able to ignore the sharp fingers in his shoulders and only concentrate on making Six feel fulfilled.

8. _Face_

Eight would've loved to see the look on Six's face the second he learned he was having twins, but was too busy laying on the floor unconscious to see it.

9. _Magnetic_

Six had to convince Eight to stop using the magnet, so he told the guard that if he caught him doing it again that they wouldn't be able to share a bed for a month. Needless to say, the magnet was the sacrificed.

10. _Kiss_

Kissing Six was exactly like the magnet; All he needed was to do it once and Eight was hooked.

11. _Freak_

Even though Eight never called him it anymore, Six had mixed feelings on being called a freak. Even though it was a derogative name, Eight had always called him it, so something about 'freak' made him feel like he was 'Eight's freak'.

12. _Jealousy_

Eight never did like the way that Nine patted Six on the back and if Six didn't make sure to stand between the two Eight probably would have stopped Nine from doing this, through any means necessary.

13. _Clumsy_

Eight always taunted Six about his clumsiness, but decided to stop and leave it be after one wrong trip left Six sprawled across his lap.

14. _Position_

Five wasn't sure why Eight shot down his idea to make Six an easel. The healer thought it would be easier, but Eight seemed to want to keep Six on his hands and knees, while sitting at a reasonable distance behind him.

15. _Stripes_

Six regretted telling Eight about the small, white patch of fabric between his legs where the stripes all avoided, because now the guard was determined to see it and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

16. _Sight_

Eight knew that Six saw things in his nightmares; on the days Six started talking about Beasts, Eight made it his main goal to stay in the Sanctuary.

17. _Sacrifice_

Six knew that he needed as much sleep as he could get, but sometimes he'd purposely stay awake a few extra minutes just so he could spend them in Eight's arms.

18. _Knowing_

Eight had a feeling that One knew what was going on, because he didn't ever lie good enough about the bizarre ink stains and scratches on his shoulders and back.

19. _Promise_

"I swear to Creator, Six, I'd give myself to the Machine again before I'd ever leave you. I promise."

20. _Yarn_

Eight couldn't believe that this string the twins had was yarn, because touching it he felt nothing inside change, not like when he touched the dark yarn perched on Six's head.

21. _Sleep_

Six used to fear going to sleep, because the chances of him having a nightmare are high, but now it isn't so bad since he knows Eight will always be there when he wakes up.

22. _Nightmare_

Eight knew it was wrong, but he liked when Six clutched to him after a nightmare, and as a penance he made sure to keep Six safe through the night.

23. _Slip_

Since Eight had to slip and mention it in front of Sixty-Eight, Six made sure he was very clear that he would be the one explaining where babies came from.

24. _Curtain_

Doors would've been much better for the sanctuary. A door wouldn't have randomly fallen down and revealed to the others exactly what Six and Eight were doing.

25. _Bully_

Six was 'The Artist' and Eight was 'The Bully', so Eight was willing to call Six 'The Genius' when the other convinced him that 'The Guard' would be a better title.

26. _Keyword_

Six recently came up with words to secretly signal to Eight when he wanted to have private time. It would've worked well, except Eight always had his own word in response, "What?"

27. _Heart_

Eight jokingly said the new key he was giving to Six was the key to his own heart; instead of laughing, Six shocked Eight by rewarding him with a kiss.

28. _Words_

Eight never thought seven worlds could impact so much, cause him to faint, but then his whole perspective was changed when Six said, "Eight, you're going to be a Daddy."

29. _Storm_

Eight knew how to tell how bad a storm was raging outside without having to listen; it all involved how buried Six was under the covers and against his buckles.

30. _Memory_

Six was tired of remembering the incident every time they were at the phonograph and played that same record, so he voiced his disturbance to Eight who comforted him, and then discreetly got rid of the record when nobody was looking.

31. _Hurt_

After so much torment, all it took to make Eight realize that he went too far was catching Six crying in his room, and that was all it took to make a Bully comfort instead of hurt.

32. _Souls_

Eight recognized the small light as being a Stitchpunk's soul, though didn't understand why it was so small, or why it was inside Six's belly.

33. _Scream_

Six could actually yell loudly and Eight always heard, always coming to help him whether it was a nightmare or an attack from a Beast. Though this wasn't very helpful when it was Eight making Six cry out, and they were both trying, and failing, to be desperately quiet.

34. _Cold_

Winter wasn't a good season for Stitchpunks, but all Six had to do to get warm was sweetly say, "Eight, hold me."

35. _Rain_

Rain didn't make Six or Eight think of the Fabrication Machine; it made them think of the first time they saw each other after the rain brought them back, and the first kiss that followed.

36. _Gentle_

If there was one thing Eight wasn't supposed to be, it was gentle, but he managed to be as much as he possibly could when Six was in his grasp.

37. _Resemblance_

As Eight held the sleeping infant he realized it took more after Six than himself; nothing on Eight was even close to being this small, or anywhere near precious.

38. _Accepting_

"Okay Eight, we can do it again, but we have to be quick, and this is the last time tonight."

39. _Lies_

"Nine was wrong, Boss, he always is. Why would've Six been in my room last night?"

40. _Giggles_

After the twins heard them making the cursed noises one afternoon, the two began making them every time they saw Six and Eight in the same room, now having their own secret.

41. _Fragile_

Six was so small, so light, that sometimes Eight would be afraid to go any farther or touch him anymore, so it was always Six who reminded Eight that he only _looked_ fragile.

42. _Language_

When Six was seeing things before they happened Eight called him a freak. When Six started lifting objects using only his mind, in shock Eight said another word, but it couldn't be said in polite company.

43. _Sore_

With the extra weight of a small Stitchpunk in his insides, Six found himself constantly sore, but thankfully Eight was willing to caress him until it eased.

44. _Exhaustion_

Sometimes Eight would exhaustedly collapse in bed at night, but always managed to pull himself together enough to hold Six close.

45. _Misunderstood_

Six knew that none of the others understood Eight like he did and took pride in the fact that nobody understood he, himself, like Eight did.

46. _Ticklish_

Eight didn't mean to brush Six's sides like that, and was both surprised and intrigued when the reaction was a burst of laughter, while Six was a bit fearful of what Eight would do with this new advantage.

47. _Cute_

Eight pretended he hadn't said it, but Six had clearly heard Eight accidently call him cute while berating him for being a 'freak', and he liked it.

48. _Father_

Eight didn't know much about 'Father' except for what One or Two had said, but he knew he had to have been a miracle worker to turn canvas, yarn, and metal into something as beautiful as Six.

49. _Pretend_

Instead of confess to the real reason One caught him on top of Six, he just decided to pretend he was asleep, and unfortunately failed at convincing the leader.

50. _Tired_

Whenever Eight saw that groggy look he knew that Six needed sleep, and any chance of anything else occurring was slim to none.

51. _Shock_

Eight expected Six to ramble about the source, grow weary about the bully returning alive, but never expected the male to sound so sad and relieved at the same time as he said, "I thought you left me."

52. _Amusing_

Eight was offended when Six began to burst out laughing after the guard tripped over his own knife and hit the ground, Eight didn't find it funny at all, but because Six rushed over to help him and ask if he was okay he let it slide.

53. _Alone_

Now, looking back at the incident, Six would've been willing to do anything just to make sure Eight didn't go outside alone, so now he made sure this was done at all times.

54. _Music_

Once Eight had noticed that when hearing music, Six liked to dance and managed to do so rather gracefully, and after this realization he made it his goal to move the phonograph into the Sanctuary.

55. _Steps_

It was somewhere between Six releasing Sixty-Eight and Eight catching him that both realized exactly how amazing the little Stitchpunk could be.

56. _Trench_

When Eight saw exactly what Six had fallen into only days ago when the Machine had attacked, and somehow survived fine, Eight was impressed.

57. _Sunshine_

Six knew what was outside, but sometimes he had to ignore fear and go out anyway; so thankfully Eight was there to take his hand, protect him, and everything look a bit brighter.

58. _Talking_

Eight could usually express his opinion in his own words, but liked to stay as quiet as possible during conversations so he could hear as much as Six's voice as he could.

59. _Telekinetic_

"Six, I didn't think you were weird when you started saying what the weather would be three days from now, why would I think this was weird?"

60. _Hunt_

Eight wasn't too fast, but was too competitive to let Six get away from him, especially when the faster of the two kept giving those enticing looks over his shoulder.

61. _Apology_

It was like a strange dream, because Six never fathomed that Eight would say those words, or give him the stolen drawing back.

62. _Smile_

There was something absolutely amazing about Six's smile that Eight couldn't tell by first glance, so he decided to make it a goal to keep the smile there as long as possible so that he could study it more thoroughly.

63. _Christmas_

Six didn't know what was better; seeing all those lights Two put up, or seeing them with Eight's hand interlocked with his, but he was leaning towards the latter.

64. _Lift_

After Six had a vision of himself being trapped forever, all it took was a brief motion from Eight to lift the heavy box off of Six's frame and set him free.

65. _Treason_

One was absolutely taken aback when, after scolding Six for spilling ink everywhere, it was Eight who angrily yelled at him for doing so.

66. _Number_

Sometimes Eight just liked tracing over the odd curves of the number '6', but enjoyed it the most when it was the one printed on Six's back.

67. _Winter_

Six had insisted to make 'snow-Stitchpunks', and even though he insisted that Eight's looked good the guard knew that it really just looked like a lump on the ground.

68. _Baby_

Neither Six, the mismatched artist, nor Eight, the rough guard, ever thought that their numbers together could make such a little miracle.

69. _Agile_

Eight felt Six suddenly leap onto his back playfully and promptly realized the artist was much more coordinated than he let on.

70. _Clockwork_

For three days Eight had already known that he'd be up every few hours at night to help the baby, but was more than willing to take Six's turns if it meant he got to see Sixty-Eight for just a few extra seconds.

71. _Warrior_

Six knew that Eight and Seven would have been a better couple, but Eight insisted that he had no feelings for the Warrior, and that the Warrior would clearly be better with the Artist.

72. _Mood_

Eight knew that the mood swings were just temporary, and decided that he didn't like them, but would pull through them. However, he changed his opinion the day Six's mood led them into bed again, and again, and again….

73. _Gasp_

Eight knew that the incident just happened, but didn't understand why Six wouldn't look at him, so he gently touched his cheek and raised his face so he could see him and heard Six gasp lightly; Eight never knew that such a simple touch could cause such an adorable noise.

74. _Cuddle_

Eight wasn't too good with romantic words or anything like that, but made up for it by holding Six close and never letting him go.

75. _Confession_

"I can't lie to you, Eight. If you wouldn't have survived through the explosion I… I would've thrown myself back into the trench… I couldn't have lived without you."

76. _Want_

When they found the mice Eight was struck with a comment he never expected from Six; The male looked at the little pink mice before looking up at Eight and declaring, "I want a baby."

77. _Oil_

It wasn't the same as ink; it smelled of machines and was relatively worthless to Stitchpunks, so Eight was the first one to insist that Six had to wash as soon as they arrived at the Sanctuary.

78. _Shaken_

Eight couldn't believe that Five just lost his optic, but was even more shocked when he felt sharp, pen tipped hands clutching to his arm and mismatched optics hidden into his side.

79. _Bully_

He remembered the first time he began to torment Six, and he remembered the thought that caused him to do it; _"That can't be a Stitchpunk, there's no way… It's got a nice ass though."_

80. _Opinion_

Everyone thought that Eight didn't have his own opinions, and just because he didn't think like the others they assumed he was a fool, so he was confused when Six asked him what he thought about the newest drawing.

81. _Story_

Eight didn't like reading much, it was too quiet and the books were never interesting, but was willing to suffer through doing so if it meant Six would rest against his front and listen.

82. _Spar _

No longer was it just for sharpening skills, Eight now only sparred with Seven because he knew Six would be there to massage away the sore afterwards.

83. _Sanity_

It was never an issue of whether the trauma of the Incident would cause Six to go completely insane; Six would always stay just sane enough to search out Eight after the fact.

84. _Gift_

Knowing how hard it was for Six to get out, Eight told him he didn't need anything for their anniversary, but retracted it the second he Six dragged a very threatening knife through the door.

85. _Sounds_

Five asked if Six had a nightmare last night for he had heard what sounded like a cry or two; Six decided to deny it while ignoring Eight's smirk.

86. _Dress_

Once in a while Eight caught Seven having to dress up from her daughter's wishes and he would laugh; it was a lot less funny when it started happening to him.

87. _Nature_

There were some places where foliage still grew and Eight was grateful for these places, for there was only one way to get submerged in nature, and it involved dragging Six behind the nearest tree.

88. _Awake_

Through all of the rubble, the memories of the Machine, through all of this mess, somehow all that Eight could think of when dragging himself out of the factory remains was of Six.

89. _Paris_

Four days of walking through nothing just to see dilapidated houses and a few old paintings wasn't worth it to Eight, but at least Six had a good time.

90. _Anger_

Nine explained to everyone about the incident; upon mentioning what happened on the bridge Eight had half a mind of throwing Nine himself down into the trench.

91. _Tether_

At the very second Eight tied the small clip of his own fabric into Six's metal they were united, marriage, and between the two there wasn't a single doubt.

92. _Heaven_

"If I had a chance to move on, to that place they say is wonderful, to see Father, I still would've come back… Because I would've rather stayed in the trench waiting for you, then move on without you."

93._ Artist_

Six was definitely an artist, there was no doubt in Eight's mind, because only Six could see something like an old, worn, picture of a tree and actually take something from it.

94. _Bully_

Sometimes Eight still bullied Six; if bullying meant that he'd nudge him and bother him until he got all of Six's attention.

95. _Guard_

He would never forget the moment Eight leapt before him with that knife, protecting him from the beast; even through the torment, Eight would always be Six's Guardian.

96. _Seeing_

Sometimes Six saw some things that he knew were to come in confused messes, scaring him, but he managed to always piece them together to make sure it wasn't Eight who was in imminent danger.

97. _Fight_

Arguments between Six and Eight were very quick and fixed without damage; usually because Six would never speak very loudly and Eight was always fearful that of what the Artist could withhold.

98. _Confused_

"Eight, I don't understand how getting on my hands and knees like this will help me draw… And… Why do you want to sit behind me?"

99. _Worth_

After their lips separated, Eight revealed it, right then that had always felt strongly for Six had always loved him; and suddenly the entire, horrible ordeal with the Machine and the source was completely worth it to Six.

100. _Love_

It was a rule that no matter what was occurring, "I love you, Eight" would always be followed with "Love you too, Six".

* * *

**Mable: I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
